The Coronary Drug Project (CDP) was undertaken to evaluate the efficacy of several different lipid lowering drugs in the long term treatment of coronary heart disease and to study the natural history and clinical course of this disease. A total of 8,341 patients were enrolled. Patient follow-up was terminated on February 28, 1975. The purpose of this application is to request support for the Coordinating Center to complete the data analysis and prepare the scientific reports for these studies. The information obtained from these studies is being used to evaluate the study drugs with respect to mortality, cardiovascular morbidity, serum lipid changes, side effects, biochemical effects, and electrocardiographic changes. The data will also provide invaluable information on the prognostic significance of the many demographic, clinical, electrocardiographic, biochemical, pharmacologic, and radiographic variables observed at baseline, as well as other aspects of the natural history and clinical course of coronary heart disease.